Alora and Golden Bat
by Ccheza
Summary: This is a story about a Girl named Alora who falls in love with one of Professor Komyoji's androids; Golden Bat he appears in two episodes; 6 Negative Fragments and 7 The Afterglow of Regret


**Alora and Golden Bat**

I do **NOT** claim the Kikaider series as mine. Alora is my made up character.

Alora was a seventeen year old girl who had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was Den Komyoji's assistant and aided him in making his androids day after day. She loved being his assistant and never even dreamed of quitting but one day her mother came down with cancer. She decided she had to quit so she could take care of her mother.

Alora looked up at the moon from a window in her room and remembered how much fun she used to have when she helped Dr. Komyoji make his androids. She wished there was a way she could help him out again in the future, but her mother's cancer got worse everyday. She then smiled at the moon, stood up, and walked over to her mothers room. "Mother, are you okay? do you need anything?", Alora asked. "I'm fine hun...", Her mother replied, sitting up in her bed.

Alora sat down on the edge of her mothers bed, "Do... do you think your cancer will ever fade away?", she asked, even though she knew it was impossible. "Probably not Alora... but... I love you so much... And... I don't want you to be so cooped up in this house just because of me, I mean ever since I have came down with this disease, you have stopped doing things you really enjoy... I hate myself for that...", Her mother said with sadness in her voice. "Oh please don't hate yourself! It was my choice to quit! I KNOW you will get better!", Alora said, being as positive as she could. "But still... I would like for you to get out of the house and do things you enjoy again...", Her mother said. "But.. If I did that, who would get you what you needed?", Alora asked her mother worriedly.

"Don't worry Alora... I still have some strength to walk.", Her mother said cheerfully. Alora stared at her mother, and then at the door. "You have been cooped up in this house for 3 years... I want you to have a life too", Her mother said, getting out of her bed. "Thank you so much mother...", Alora said, she stood up, hugged her mother, and walked over to the door. "I'll be back in a few hours I promise!", Alora said then walked out the door.

Alora smiled at the moon again, she hadn't been outside for a very long time, it seemed like forever to her. "Well it's only 7:00 pm, what should I do?", She asked herself, then quickly decided she wanted to go visit Dr. Komyoji. She began toward His Laboratory, it took a few minutes from where she lived to get there. When she finally reached his laboratory, she knocked on the door anxiously, she was very excited to be able to see him again. "Who... who is it...?", Dr. Komyoji asked worried that it was Professor Gill.

"Take a guess!", Alora said cheerfully. There was a pause for a moment. "Alor...a?", He asked

opening the door, he was suprised to see her. "Yep!", She said and smiled sweetly at him. "How long has it been now?", He asked her, still suprised that she came to visit him.

"About 3 years now...", Alora said. "How is your mother doing?", He asked her curiously. Alora looked down at the ground, "Not too well...", she said with sadness in her voice. "I'm very sorry to hear that...", He said, Alora sighed. "Would you like to come in?", he asked her. "Sure", Alora replied, and walked into the laboratory.

Alora took a look around, "Wow, this place hasn't changed at all has it?", She asked. Dr. Komyoji giggled a little. "Not really... I haven't done much organizing of late", He said. Alora saw a figure in a giant glass tank filled with some sort of liquid. "What's that...?", Alora asked, walking over to it.

"That is my latest experiment, an Android with a circuit called 'Gemini', it acts as a conscience", He said. "Oh... interesting", Alora said. "I was just about to turn him on, would you like to help me?", He asked her curiously. "Sure!", She said cheerfully. "Alright, can you press this green button for me when I say to?", He asked. "Yeah", Alora said, she walked over to the button and waited for him to say when to press it. "Okay Ready? press it... now!", He said.

Alora pressed the button and there was a whole bunch of noise from an alarm. Alora stared at the figure, and walked over to it. "ERROR ERROR!", The machine flashed. Dr. Komyoji glanced at Alora worriedly, "Don't get to close to it!", He shouted. Alora ignored him and looked up at the figure, she could see it a lot clearer now, It looked like a bat. Alora, saw that it was in pain.

"ALORA!", Dr. Komyoji shouted. Alora placed her hand on the glass, and looked down. All of a sudden all of the machines and Lights shut down. "What...?!", Dr. Komyoji said, unsure of why the power shut down. Alora looked up, and saw the bat like figure had placed its hand on hers.

Alora backed up rather fast and bumped into one of the machines. Dr. Komyoji saw that a fire was about to start, He grabbed Alora's hand and they quickly ran out of the lab. They watched the Lab burst into a huge explosion. "Professor Gill wanted that android...", Dr. Komyoji said somewhat worried. Alora turned around and saw Gill standing behind them. "You mean him?", she asked, Dr. Komyoji turned around quickly.

"Where is it?", Gill asked impatiently. "Alora, Run!", Dr. Komyoji shouted. Alora did as he told her to and began to run toward her house. "it's...", Dr. Komyoji said looking at the laboratory. "I see... well, your android will come to me...", Gill said and walked away. Dr. Komyoji grinned, "He will never find out about Gemini", He said. Dr. Komyoji looked back at his lab, "This is going to take forever to rebuild...", He said and sighed.

Alora ran inside her house, and locked the door. she walked into her mothers room. "I'm back...",

Alora said. "Did you have any fun?", her mother asked. "Yeah... I guess I did... Well... Good night mom!", Alora said. "Good night hun... I'm glad you had fun", her mother said cheerfully. Alora walked to her room and fell asleep on her bed.

**-Two Years Later-**

Alora's mother had not gotten any better, instead, She got worse. Alora prayed every singlenight, however it did not seem like it helped in any way. She walked outside and layed down on the grass and closed her eyes. She began to think about her mother getting better. Alora sighed and looked up at the stars, after a few minutes of staring at the stars, she heard a noise.

She sat up quickly, "Who's there?", she asked, but there was no response. Just then from behind her someone had grabbed and tied her up. "Who are you!?", Alora asked, she was very scared. "I am a servant of Professor Gill", The person replied. He picked her up then flew up in the air and took her to the old house that Dr. Komyoji used to live in.

He placed her down softly on a couch. Alora looked around the house then back at him, "Where are we…?", she asked. "Gill gave me orders to bring a girl named Mitsuko Komyoji here, he also wanted me to bring you here as well...", He replied with a grin. "You know Dr. Komyoji?", Alora asked curiously. "Why yes, he is the one who created me after all...", He said, staring at Alora. "But… Who are you...?", Alora asked, she felt a strange familiarity toward him yet she knew she had never seen him before.

"You may call me a servant of Professor Gill", He said. "I mean… what is your name?...", Alora asked, curious to know. "Golden Bat...", He said. "Oh… why is your name Golden Bat?", Alora asked, she thought it was a strange name. "Well… it's because that is what I am...", he said, he then transformed into his android form and untied her. Alora stood up and just stared at him, She was a bit scared but she also remembered him now.

"Do you not like androids?", He asked her, he could tell she was afraid of him. "Th...that's not it!", she said, trying to cover up her slight fear. Golden Bat changed back into his human form and stared at her. "Be truthful with yourself, you are afraid...", He said. Alora sat back down on the couch, "I... I don't know... I guess I sort of am, but...", she said looking at him.

Golden Bat, turned away from her, "If I scare you then I shall leave you alone...", he said and started to walk away. "Wait... I…", she said, He stopped and turned back to her. "I… I don't want to be alone...", She said, this confused him. "You fear being alone more than you fear me?...", He asked her. "Yes... Why…?", She asked.

"Human emotions are pathetic...", He said, and grinned at her. "What... do you mean?", She asked curiously. "I know how it feels to have human emotions too, you see I have a circuit inside of me called 'Gemini', it acts as a human heart, and I know that fear comes from something that

someone does not understand", he said. "But… sometimes… fear isn't always such a bad thing", Alora said, she wouldn't denie the fact that she was afraid of him yet she also felt a strange attatchment toward him.

"Are you saying that you WOULD approch something you're afraid of? That's almost as irrelivent as a human being able to love a machine", He said. "Why wouldn't it be possible?", Alora asked him curiously. "It could never work!, Why? because a human and a machine are way too different!", He said. "You're wrong… love is something you enjoy to be around or do", Alora said, she looked at him. "Do you actually believe that it 'COULD' work out between a human and a machine?!", He asked, slightly angry with her logic.

"Yes... Because I...", Alora started to say, she then looked at the ground. "It's Impossible!", He said angrily. Alora closed her eyes for a moment then looked up at him. "It is possible! Because I love you!", Alora said. Golden Bat was very confused.

Alora stood up and hugged him. "I remember two years ago... I met you… and I feel in love with you... and even though I am a little scared, love overwrites my fear", She said and smiled. After a moment Golden Bat hugged her back. They hugged each other for a few minutes then Alora stopped hugging him and held out her hand. Golden Bat touched her hand, and suddenly remembered her.

"Do you believe in being able to love a human now?", She asked him. "I...", He started to say, it was still confusing to him yet his Incomplete Gemini somewhat allowed him to feel love. Alora smiled at him, "you are so stubborn...", She said. "What do you mean stubborn?", He asked. "You know what I mean…", Alora said, she then sighed, walked over to the window, and looked up at the moon. "Is something troubling you?", He asked her curiously. "No...", Alora said still looking up at the moon.

**-To Be Continued-**

I WILL continue soon I promise xD.


End file.
